The invention relates to an exterior rear-view mirror for motor vehicles, with a streamlined housing and with a mirror adjustable therein, the flow round which is improved via air-guide devices located on the housing in the form of air-guide surfaces.
An exterior rear-view mirror of this type is already known from German Auslegeschrift No. 1,028,898, in which air-guide surfaces having a wing-shaped or pear-shaped cross-section are arranged on a streamlined housing so as to surround the housing edge, in order to reduce the wake region behind the mirror. In this arrangement, the streamlined housing is arranged on a mirror foot on which it is adjustable relative to the body contour, as a result of which the housing can be brought into a position in which air impinges on it in an unfavorable manner and the air resistance of the motor vehicle is increased.
A further exterior rear-view mirror of the type mentioned in the introduction is known from Germany Auslegeschrift No. 1,035,499, which has essentially the same disadvantages applying to this, and, furthermore, because the air-guide surfaces deflect the air stream by 90.degree. parallel to the mirror surface, the air resistance of the motor vehicle is additionally increased.